


Unexpected

by mikkimouse



Series: One Word Prompt Meme [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Written for the prompt: Kiss - their first kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/152052977890/kiss-scott-and-lydia)

She kisses him.

Scott’s not expecting it. He’s just put a mug up into the cabinet above the sink, and he turns around to wash another one, and Lydia is right there. Before he can ask her if anything’s wrong, she leans forward and brushes a kiss across his lips.  


It’s so fast and soft, Scott thinks he’s imagined it.

“Um.” He blinks. “What?”  


Lydia blushes, actually _blushes_ , but she doesn’t look away. “Should I have asked first?”

Scott’s almost too surprised to answer. As it is, he only manages to get out, “I…why?”

Lydia shrugs. “Because I wanted to.”

He has no idea why he’s so surprised, but he is. “Oh.” Scott takes a step forward. “Would you want to try it again? With a little more heads-up this time?” 

Lydia raises her eyebrows, but she smiling. “Would you?”  


That time, he kisses her.  


The third time, Scott’s not sure who kisses who, but he is sure he doesn’t want it to stop.  



End file.
